A Christmas Story
by Kassandra21
Summary: A Slamshipping (Kajiki x Anzu x Otogi) one-shot I wrote for my dearest friend spoonerdog123. Slamshipping is out own invention XD. Be warned, there's alcohol and bad singing XD


1. Eggnog

"This thing's pretty good. What did ya say it's called again?"

"Eggnog" the old lady answered smiling. "It's a western traditional Christmas drink"

"Well, can I have any more of it?" the tanned boy asked, licking some of the milky, creamy, gooey, yet delicious drink from his upper lip.

"Oooh of course dear you can have as much as you like" she said her grin even brighter than before.

It was obvious to Kajiki that the old lady was desperate for company and was more than eager to give a stranger boy alcohol (yes of course he noticed there was alcohol in it, he wasn't stupid, but that thing was damn delicious, plus it was Christmas Eve which meant for some reason people should celebrate), but then again who was he to judge? He was all alone, as always, and holidays were not an exception. However, it was nice to have a kind landlady just for once. She didn't seem to mind that he smelled like fish, or that he came dripping in the room, staining the floors with mud and sand in the process, and surprisingly enough she wasn't afraid of his harpoon. Maybe, just maybe, it was the fish she had given her the other day. All in all she was a nice old lady and pathetic as it was, she comforted his solitude a little…

But there was that thing… Why couldn't he get it out of her mind? _"Merry Christmas Kajiki!"_ and her smile... He knew from his father that the alcohol did bring hidden feelings forward, but it wasn't like she was a long lost friend or anything. He had barely talked with her a couple of times and he had only seen her for a few minutes this morning (choosing to ignore the time he took to follow her secretly to her house. No no no, he wasn't a stalker, he was just worried about her getting home safe, in the middle of the day, for some inexplicable reason), so there weren't really any repressed feeling or past memories.. But she was so nice and, that smile…

"And she's kinda pretty…" he mumbled looking outside the window as he gulped down some more of that delicious milky treat. He blinked. "Scrap 'kinda'… She's pretty… Her eyes are kind and… sparkly…"

"What was that boy?" the woman asked pretending she hadn't heard what he has said. That is a very common trait of nosey old ladies. For some reason they want to make you repeat yourself. Makes the info more satisfying maybe?...

"Hmm?... Nothing…" he mumbled again causing the lady to smile a very devious and (if he could see it, for he couldn't, he was daydreaming looking out the window, although it wasn't daytime) rather disturbing smile.

"The young fisherman's in love eh?" she said chuckling an even more disturbing laugh. Now THAT got his attention. Kajiki jerked up and a red tint covered his cheeks. Partly it was the alcohol of course, it was definitely the reason for his reddish nose, but it was also the woman's words.

"Pfffffft! What are ya saying lady? I don't even know her. I just know her name… And where she lives. And that she has big blue sparkly eyes…" aaaand he was back to daydreaming. He hadn't drunk alcohol before in his life, so he could definitely blame this behavior on it.

"Why aren't you with your girl then hm?" the old lady poked him.

"She… she's not my girl!" he protested a little louder than he should have, but then again he was loud even when not drunk. However his frustration faded to a small sigh "Besides, I bet she has friends and family to be with… A girl like her.." he said sipping some more. He just couldn't let that glass down and that woman kept filling it. And that Anzu girl… Dammit why was he thinking of her now?… And why was there that little clenching feeling in his stomach?

_"We should hang out sometime"._ She had said that. She had, it wasn't his imagination despite how clouded his thoughts had become. It was difficult to concentrate on anything but the girl with the big blue eyes. Maybe… she was lonely too. Just maybe… Right?

Before he knew it he was out the door. He did that. That was his style really. Kajiki wasn't anything if he wasn't impulsive. She said they should hang around. Well now he had time. And his damn mind couldn't let go of her thought so…why not? Instinctively, he started walking towards a specific direction. There was a balance problem, yes, but his orientation, even in this slightly dazed state, was much better than any average person's. All those years in the sea he had to find his way with far less marks than they had here on land. It was a piece of cake to find her house…

…..

2. Grape-juice

_Now… Where was it? Dammit I took the wrong alley… I can make a U-turn here…_

He couldn't. Not legally at least, since on a one-way road. Still the raven-haired teen turned his very expensive vintage car around 180 degrees without even blinking. Was it him or did he drive better under influence? His maneuver scared an old lady that just happened to be outside at that time. Who was outside on Christmas Eve? Oh that's right, he was. And not only that. He had snuck out of his own Christmas party and left a huge hall of screaming and swooning fangirls to go where?... To the house of the one that didn't accept his invitation. Oh she had been so nice about it, saying how she wanted to spend the night with her family… But he knew that was a lie because Honda was such a big-mouth. He knew she'd be alone. Her parents were out of town like most days. Then why? Why didn't she want to go to his party? Did she not like him or something? But why not? He'd been nothing but nice to her and he hadn't even hit on her… Well there was that unfortunate "My little cheerleader in-waiting" comment back when they weren't friends, but that was the past. They had gotten over this… Right?

"Ah there's the bakery!" he exclaimed with a grin full of content as if he had made a great discovery. "It's somewhere here on the right now… Theeeere it is" his voice was dragged, another effect of the… _grape juice_ he had consumed at the party before he made his escape. It was funny really. A whole army of girls were waiting for him back in his own house and he was out there, half-drunk (for the first time in his life, let that be noted) looking for the house of Friendship Girl? What had really gotten into Ryuuji Otogi? The answer was probably… wine.

He "parked" (quotation marks are in order given that what he did was far from parking… It was more like a giant had gotten hold of the car, lifted it in the air and just randomly dropped it somewhere. At least he wasn't blocking the road) and stayed in the driver's seat for a couple of minutes. Then he took a deep breath and got out of the car. He was Ryuuji Otogi, top of his game. Successful businessman and popular idol at his 16. He could do this. Do what? Suddenly he came to a realisation. He might have been intoxicated but thankfully the alcohol hadn't _completely_ stupefied him. What the hell was he doing there? Was he going to simply knock on her door and ask for explanations on why she didn't go to his party? Was he going to say he just came by to say hello? He nervously coiled some hair around his finger as he was walking to her house. He looked up at her window casually and saw her shadowy figure through the light. In an act that cannot be explained by this writer for she cannot find a reason why he'd do it (even if she was looking outside it was probably too dark to spot him from the distance) he jumped beside a bush near her front door, panting heavily as if he was a thief being chased by the police…

"Thaaat was close" he mumbled, and it was too late to react before he noticed a rather large, blue mass jumping at him through the bush at the opposite side of the entrance.

…

3. Kimi Ga Yo

"Ha! I was right to come! Fisherman's instinct never fails" the big blue mass, which as Otogi realised, was a man, exclaimed half-triumphant, half-annoyed, it was a silly expression really.

"What the?!..." the green-eyed boy wondered, rubbing his butt, which had gloriously landed on the ground, as the other one had practically bowled over him, something which resulted in both of them falling through the big bush and into Anzu's backyard, the one on top of the other.

"You creep! What where 'ya doin' outside her house eh? At this time?" Kajiki growled grabbing the collar of Otogi's shirt, horizontally as they both were on the ground.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" the raven-haired teen answered, clearly annoyed now, as he turned a little to the side, blinking and trying to inspect his assaulter. He was still pretty dazed but there was no way he'd mistake this hair, especially combined with that smell. "Hey… you're that fish dude.. Kajiki something". That made the fisherman jerk up in pride.

"Ryouta Kajiki, fisherman extraordinaire thank you very much" he grinned his usual silly grin's extended version, due to the alcohol consumption.

"Yeah whatever… So, you didn't answer my question; what are you doing in front of Anzu's house? Are you a stalker or something?" Kajiki narrowed his eyebrows really, REALLY frustrated, partly maybe because he was tempted to give a positive answer. Ridiculously honest, he was.

"HEY! I asked first?!" Otogi blinked.

"And does that change something?"

"Yeah it does. You gotta answer first!"

"Very well. I'm her friend and I came by to invite her to my party, because I happen to _know_ that she's alone… Because as stated before, I am her friend. Your turn…" Otogi smirked content. Even intoxicated he could outsmart that smelly buffoon. Kajiki blushed slightly, but Otogi couldn't tell in the dark…hopefully.

"Well… erm… she.. eh…." What was he really going to say? "She said we should hang out!" Otogi raised a brow. Was this guy for real?

"Seriously? And you just assumed she meant you should march in her house uninvited on Christmas Eve?"

"Well I uhm…"he was interrupted by the moving sound of a choir of at least five people singing about something holy or something bright or something of the sort at least. Both guys just turned to the direction of the sound and stupidly blinked and swayed their heads in unison. It was pretty obvious that their drunkenness was impairing their ability to keep focus on one thing.  
"Hey… What's that?" Kajiki wondered. It wasn't like he was familiar with Christmas customs.

"I think it's carol singers…" Otogi answered mechanically. "Hey.. tonight's Christmas Eve… People sing carols…" he said the same way almost hypnotized. Kajiki wasn't in a better state.

"Hey… we should sing too then aye?" he announced as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Otogi sat up, pushing the large fisherman a little to the side.

"Yeah, but what? You know any carols?" Kajiki shook his head disappointed.

"Nah.. All I know's some shanties… How 'bout you?" Otogi nodded negatively as well.

"Nope. Just Japanese rock songs and video game soundtracks.."

"Nah that won't do either…" Kajiki frowned his lips trying to think of something.

"Dammit… You'd think I would've picked something up during all those journeys abroad… But then again… This is Japan, our culture differs radically from most of the world" Kajiki nodded at Otogi's philosophical remark, before he widened his eyes in the realisation of the fact that he had an actual idea.

"Hey! There's a song I know… The national anthem!" Otogi blinked but then shrugged. He knew that song too.

"Well, as good a song as any I guess…" he said as he tried to get himself on his two feet stumbling slightly in the process before succeeding.

"Hey.. A little help 'ere?" Kajiki protested as he was kind of shrouded by the bush's branches. Otogi extended his hand and Kaijki grabbed it and jumped towards him with almost all his weight, resulting in the two men nearly falling on the ground again. Fortunately, Otogi kept his balance but now the two of them were almost hugging, arms entwined and hands resting upon shoulders as they found themselves under Anzu's balcony.

"Hold it big guy" he grumbled. Kajiki just growled and burped in response causing the raven-haired teen to facepalm and sigh. "So.. you ready?" Kajiki nodded. "1,2,3.." They cleared their throats…

_"Kimi Ga Yo Wa…~"_

…..

4. TV-dinner

Anzu was sitting in her room watching a dancing show on TV, with a half-finished TV-dinner and some juice on the nightstand next to her. These were the loneliest Christmas she'd ever had. Of course her parents were away most of the time but at least they could have stayed home for Christmas, or they could have taken her with them… Instead they just left her there to spend another holiday with Yugi and his grandpa. It wasn't that she didn't like hanging out at Yugi's, on the contrary… But somehow it made her feel a little pathetic. Perhaps she should have joined the guys at Otogi's party. Otogi had been nice enough to invite her personally. However for some reason a hall full of screaming fangirls didn't sound like fun and she wasn't in her best mood, so she would probably just ruin it for the rest of the gang. A non-cheerful Anzu wasn't really what they needed.

She heard the carol-singers pass by sighing in melancholy like she had been doing all day… Maybe she should have gone at Otogi's party… But now it was late. She got up and slipped her feet in her slippers before she grabbed the leftovers and headed for the kitchen. Suddenly the face of the tanned fisherman popped in her head for no obvious reason. Maybe it was the fish in her dinner. Maybe it was because she had seen him this morning. She really wondered. Did he have anyone to spend Christmas with? His dad was gone so… Maybe he was lonely too… Just maybe… She felt her heart clenched a little at the thought. Perhaps she should have invited him too…

_Oh no no what are you thinking Mazaki? Inviting a guy you barely know while you're alone in the house?!_

She blushed slightly at her silly impulsive thought, however she trailed off when she noticed that there was some kind of fuss outside… She could definitely hear some yelling and…

"The national anthem?..." She frowned puzzled as she walked towards the balcony. It was pretty cold outside, but she had to see what was going on. The first thing that caught her attention before moving to the edge of the balcony was the neighbors' windows lighting up one by one and she could probably tell why. Someone (more than one really) was belting Japan's national anthem in a way that would bring rabid dogs' barking to shame. And then she moved to the edge of the balcony and saw the source of the commotion…

"Wha…WUAAH?! Otogi?! Ka…Kajiki?!" she gulped and yelped and sweatdropped amongst other dramatic reactions.

"Hey Anzu!" Otogi yelled attempting a bow that he didn't complete for they would be both with their faces in the mud.

"Heeeeeya blue-eyes~" a clearly intoxicated Kajiki cooed. Anzu blushed furiously.

"Wha…what on earth are you guys doing?!"

"We're singing for ya~~"

"Yeah. National Anthem. Sorry we didn't know any better songs. Beats shanties and fish-breath over here didn't know any *hick* cool Japanese songs" Otogi explained before staggering and almost falling again. Kajiki caught him in the air. He was dead drunk too but at least he still had some reflexes. Anzu could hardly believe her eyes. What on earth were those two doing under her balcony, on Christmas Eve, singing the national anthem of Japan?! She looked around panicked, no neighbor was out yet but soon they would be and they would see… THAT!

"Hey! Stop yelling! Co… come to the door!" she said and quickly ran downstairs.

_Dammit… What it this? I end up inviting not one, but two boys in my house? But I can't just let them…_

The door opened and Kajiki, with a huge silly grin on his face and practically staggering, came in, carrying an Otogi almost unconscious but also with a silly grin on his face. The alcohol had started to take the final strike on them. Especially Otogi (a quite skinny 16 year old) was starting to feel sleepy to faint. Plus Anzu could kind of smell the alcohol in the air.

"Oh god… Are you guys ... drunk?!"

"Pffft! Who's drunk?" Otogi slurred raising his head to look at her. "Hey there" he winked. Anzu stepped back blushing but then took that very familiar schoolteacher look and glared at him.

"YOU are! I can smell you all the way from here. I bet they can smell you next door!" she said still glaring as she nodded to Kajiki to bring him inside. Kajiki's look was blurry too but it seemed like he could handle it better than Otogi. Maybe because he was better built… Or he had drunk less? Who knew?.. The fisherman carried the teen inside the house looking around.

"You got a nice house" he noted as he placed Otogi on the couch.

"Yeah thanks" she said still with that annoyed glare that made Kajiki step back a little.

"Uhm… sorry we… erm…"

"BBBUUUUURRRRPPPP!" pour Otogi would want to kill himself if he was fully conscious right now, for behaving so inappropriately in front of her. Kajiki gave him a smack on his back before he fell on the couch next to him.

"Whooopsiee….You ok dude?" Otogi lifted his head again.

"Yeaaaahhhh… Heeeey Anzu…*hick*"

"Yeah… hi…" Anzu was really shocked. She didn't know what to do.. Help them, kick their asses, burst into laughter?... She decided on the former. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I'll go make you guys some coffee…"

"I'll…*hick* sorry… help" Kajiki tried to lift himself from the couch but failed miserably. Anzu turned around and gave him her very own patented death glare.

"No! You're in a better state than he is, don't leave him alone. I'll be back in a sec."

"Oh…ok…" the fisherman fell back partly because of dizziness partly because of the impact of her glares. But even angry, her eyes looked awesome. They reminded him of the sea a little. Big, blue and shiny…~

"Hey! What are you smiling about?" her voice brought him back to reality, along with the smell of coffee. He blushed.

"Erm… nothing… it's the alcohol I guess… Makes me think strange." He answered. Anzu had to admit she found his blush rather cute.

"Move aside a little" she ordered before she sat between them as she did. Kajiki blushed even more, squashed as the three of them were on that couch, with Anzu so close to him… They were even touching. His face turned blood red.

"Here…" she said holding a cup of coffee his way.

"Th…thanks…" he took a sip. "Ouch! Dammit that burns!" his reaction made Anzu giggle a little.

"Sorry…" she said as she lifted Otogi's almost sleeping face to give him some coffee as well.  
"What were you guys doing? What did you drink… And most importantly.. why?" She asked as she forced the coffee on Otogi's mumbling lips.

"Well.. I had eggnod…eggad..eggdun…something with egg. 't was good. I don't know what he had… I just found 'im outside your house" he shrugged pointing at Otogi who took the opportunity as Anzu was placing the coffee on the table to rest his head on her shoulder causing her to blush a little. However Kajiki's cuteness took her focus off that. She smiled brightly with a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Eggnog." She said a little calmer now. No more glaring.

"Yeah that…" he said awkwardly looking away before he turned to her with his trademarked grin. "It was great. Never had it before. The old lady in the motel I stay at, gave it to me. She was nice too…" he stopped realising he was blabbing and also that her look had turned slightly puzzled… Or sad? He couldn't tell.

"A motel huh?..." she looked down then back at him. "What were you guys doing…"

"I drank wine!" Otogi jerked up before he sank in her shoulder again. Anzu sighed. Kajiki had heard the question. Maybe the alcohol hadn't hit him the way it had hit Otogi but he still felt a strange mixture of euphoria, confusion and a bit of melancholy. That last one wasn't usually expressed when around others but this time… Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was her…

"I'm sorry we embarrassed you…" he said in a low apologetic voice, making Anzu melt to her feet. She already found him pretty cute but there was also something else… That sincerity in his voice… He was looking down while he spoke and he had lost the silly grin… "I was in the motel and… I thought what you said in the morning about hanging out and…" he sighed "I was lonely so…" Anzu's heart skipped a couple of beats and she felt an intense burn in her stomach. The idea of Kajiki's loneliness broke her heart. She turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's ok Kajiki… I was lonely too. In fact… I'm happy you're here and I'm not alone anymore.."

"Anzu…" Kajiki's face turned red again as his eyes widened when he turned to look at her. She was blushing too. And smiling.

"I'm not upset because you came… But because you're drunk and… I mean look at him…" she pointed at Otogi.

"That guy…" he grumbled. "Anyway, still I shouldn't have come.. it's just…" he slowly fell back, his eyelids going heavy as the alcohol finally hit him too and he yawned a biiiiiig yawn. "You have those big blue eyes… and they're sparkling…" his words fading into a whisper as he let his head rest on the back of the couch, slowly drifting out of consciousness much like Otogi had, and leaving an Anzu with a pounding heart, a red-tinted face and shocked wide eyes looking at him.

_I probably shouldn't leave them alone here…_

Slowly her eyelids lowered and she looked at Kajiki with an awkward smile falling back on the couch as well, with Otogi still over her shouder.

"I just wanted you to come to the party…" the raven-haired teen mumbled in his sleep, as Anzu's fingers shyly slipped through the fisherman's.

"Merry Christmas guys…"

"…ry…smas…"

"...mas…"

~The End~


End file.
